Surrounded by Pranks
by WeasleyWizardWheezes123
Summary: Lizzie finally has a date for the yule ball, George is acting funny and Fred knows something about it. Lizzie is determined to know the truth, but when she finds out, will her feelings towards her closest friend change?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review it. I really want some feedback so I know what to improve and what to keep. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, apart from Joshua Dorrow and Lizzie Morgan, I made them up. Oh and please note this is a GW/OC though it does not seem like it at the moment, it will make sense at the end.**

* * *

><p>George was going to the Yule ball with Katie Bell, Fred with Angelina Johnson, and that leaves Lizzie, with no date. '<em>No surprises there then'<em> she thought to herself. She had the dress, screwed up at the bottom of her trunk, she threw it in after she found out George had a date, she had decided that nobody was ever going to ask her. It was light blue, light and the bottom flowed elegantly, the top was tight and made her look slim. She adored the dress, but she never wore dresses, unless she had to.

She was a shy 4th year, most of the school thought that it was strange that she happened to be best friends with Fred and George Weasley, probably the loudest, most mischievous pupils in the school. But they soon began to learn just how amazing it worked, whenever she was around them, she was louder, she helped them with her pranks and was much more confident around them.

With just over a week to go until the ball, Lizzie was starting to panic, she didn't want to go by herself, but she wanted to go desperately. She had just left Fred and George as they were on their way to herbology and She continued to walk down to Hagrid's hut, for care of magical creatures. Something tall and hard knocked her off her feet sending her books flying in all directions.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" A boy cried out, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and sat up, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"It's ok. I should have been looking where I was going." Lizzie blushed. She looked up at the tall figure who was now collecting her transfiguration book and handing it to her. "Thank you." She mumbled collecting her books. The boy was from Durmstrang, he was tall, and had blond-ish hair, not unlike her own, he had green eyes.

"Is that all of them?" He asked as Lizzie slipped her Charms book into her bag.

"I think so. Thanks for helping me." She smiled.

"That's ok." He said returning the grin. "What's your name?

"L-Lizzie." She stuttered "Morgan. Yours?"

"Josh Dorrow." His grin widened for a split second. "Well, see you round L-Lizzie." He winked. Whilst Lizzie jokingly narrowed her eyes. Then smiled again.

"Bye Dorrow." She then realised the time and sprinted as fast as she could to her care of magical creatures lesson.

"Sorry I'm late!" She panted.

"S'ok. Yer jus' in time, we're about to feed the skrewts." Hagrid beamed at the rest of the class as Lizzie slipped into place next to Ron.

"Lucky me." She groaned, next to her Ron chuckled in appreciation of her sarcasm.

Lizzie, Ron, Hermione and Harry walked out of the lesson covered in cuts and scorch marks.

"Why hello." George popped beside Lizzie, she turned her head and grinned as Fred pushed Ron out of the way to stand the other side of her. The twins were Identical in almost everyway possible, but somehow she knew which one was which. She could notice the slight differences that nobody else noticed.

"Why hello George." she replied lightening up a bit. People realised how Lizzie's attitude changed around them, it wasn't because she wanted to impress them, but she was happier around them and she was much more rebellious when she was with them. At the beginning of the year the teachers loved her, she paid attention mostly in classes and was fascinated with magic. She was a muggle born so found out shortly before going to the school that she was a witch when McGonogall came with her letter and explained it to her parents.

"Break now." Fred grinned. "Got the dung bombs?"

"Check." Lizzie pulled a small brown bag out of her school bag. "See you!" She called back to Harry, Ron and Hermione as they went in different directions. They walked down to the dungeons, where Snape's office was.

"Hello again Morgan." a tall boy walked past Lizzie.

"Dorrow." Lizzie nodded a polite hello. He stopped to look at Lizzie, opened his mouth but immediately closed it, as though he couldn't find the right words to say something.

"Told you I'd see you round!" He grinned.

"Indeed you did." Lizzie smiled.

"Well I hope I'll have the pleasure again." A red tinge appeared in his cheeks and he walked off waving Lizzie also waved back a matching blush in her cheeks.

"Who was that? How do you know a guy from Durmstrang?" George interrogated her the minute he was out of earshot.

"I bumped into him… Literally, on my way to Hagrid's. Anyway why does it mean so much to you?" Lizzie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh- it err.. Doesn't. Just curious. Pass us the dung bombs." He quickly changed the subject, as Fred was smirking at his twin's abnormal behaviour, as though he knew something that Lizzie didn't. Lizzie handed him the small bags and put her eye to the key whole.

"All clear." She tapped the lock with her wand and the door silently swung open. They crept hardly making a sound on the stone floor of the potions room. They darted behind Snape's desk and dropped the bag, they slowly stood up.

"Well, well, well. What a lovely surprise." Sneered the greasy haired teacher, now stood in the doorway.

"I-I left my quill in here yesterday, I just came to collect it-" Lizzie started, trying as hard as she could to look angelically innocent. Looking up with her best puppy eyes.

"We came with her." Fred continued confidently, beaming up at Snape, trying to look as innocent as I did. They could never look innocent, unless they actually were… no, they'd still look guilty.

"Likely story. I'll have 20 points from each of you. And a detention tomorrow in my office, and pick up those revolting dung bombs and throw them away. NOW!" He ordered. Fred picked up the bag that was now beginning to give of a smell and put them in the bin. Lizzie, Fred and George walked out of the class room without looking back.

"You were meant to be keeping look out Fred!" Lizzie hissed as soon as they had shut the door behind them.

"I did, but I looked away for a second, not even that!" Fred defended himself. Lizzie rolled her eyes, then hit him playfully over the head. They walked to their next lesson, Fred and George had Potions, and Lizzie had defence against the dark arts. Lizzie was leaning on George to support her she was laughing so hard. Snape was going to be even worse then usual.

"I think I'll say good bye now. See you in the after life!" Lizzie giggled, grinning at the ginger twins, who were now pretending to be cross and offended. "N'aww did I upset you? Well, have fun. Aha! You have to walk all the way down to the dungeons again." Lizzie was clearly enjoying herself, she waved her goodbye and turned down a narrow corridor and entered the class room, and found that all the chairs and tables had been pushed to the sides of the room to make it more practical for the lesson.

This lesson Moody taught the class about the imperius curse, he was using it on the students in turn to try and fight it off, so far, Harry was the only person who had managed to overthrow it.

"Miss Morgan." Moody growled. "Your turn." Lizzie stepped forwards nervously, she didn't know what to expect. "Imperio."

His low voice appeared in her head, "_Pick up the chair._" It hissed.

"_No." _Lizzie thought back, trying to fight it.

"_Pick up the chair_" It repeated.

"_Why?_"

"_Pick up the chair._" It growled once more.

A loud bang and Lizzie jumped in surprise, realising that Moody must have lifted the curse. The chair she had meant to be lifting was now lying on the floor. The bang was when she had pushed it over when she tried to fight it.

"Good job! Well done! You almost fought it!" Moody congratulated her. Incredibly pleased with herself she walked over to Harry who high fived her on being the only pupils in the room able to fight the curse, or almost. The Gryffindor first years walked out of the room chatting excitedly about the lesson, each talking about the different things they were made to do and who looked the most ridiculous.

They struggled through the thick crowd of pupils on their way to their next lesson, the forth year Gryffindor and Slytherins had Charms next. They entered the room and sat down looking at their small teacher stood on a pile of books at the front of the classroom. The lesson wasn't a particularly interesting one, they were still practising their summoning charms, Lizzie had got the hang of this the lesson before and was sat resting her chin on her arm and summoning the cushion every time Flitwick came by. She was glad when the lesson was over. Lunch was next and she was starving. As soon as the lesson was over she went straight to the Great Hall, and sat next to George. The twins had got there before them because they had had a free period to 'revise'.

"How was potions?" Lizzie grinned.

"Quite good. He took 10 points off us in the first 3 minutes." Fred laughed.

"What did you do?"

"'Accidentally' set one of the Sytherin's cauldrons on fire." George laughed.

"We meet again Morgan." Somebody sat next to Lizzie, and started helping themselves to the food that was appearing on their plate.

"You're making quite a habit of this aren't you Dorrow?" George said a little coldly.

"Nah, just nice to make a few friends here and there." Josh replied. "So," He said Turning back to Lizzie. "You going to the ball next week?"

"Don't talk to me about it." Lizzie grimaced.

"Not got a date then?" Josh grinned.

"Nope."

"Well that makes two of us. Say do you want to go with me? Save the trouble of worrying." He tried to say it casually, but there was a slight eagerness in his voice, it looked as though, he had been trying to say it to her all morning, when he kept 'bumping into her'.

"Yeah sure." Lizzie answered cheerfully. She turned to look at George and her mood brightened even more at the shocked look on George's face.

"Is it true you're going out with Joshua Dorrow?" Lavender asked Lizzie in the common room later that evening, as she sat down in the Gryffindor common room with Fred and George. George stopped talking immediately about how to get their money back from Ludo Bagman and listened intently.

"Not really, well at least I don't thinks so." Lizzie replied. "He just said that he had no one else to go with and I told him that neither had I, so he said we could go together. I'm sure he meant as friends."

"What do you mean he had no one else to go with?" Lavender looked furious,. "He's turned down loads of girls, _I_ asked him. He just told me that he had someone else in mind…" She drifted off, her anger turned to a slightly dreamy look.

"Oh." Was all that Lizzie said to that, well what else could she say? Her heart swelled with excitement. '_He might actually like me!' _She thought , '_Note to self, ask him about Yule ball thing…'_

"Well I'm off to bed. Night!" Lizzie almost sung cheerfully.

Lizzie changed into her usual pyjamas and got into her bed and drew the curtains. She laid down thinking about what she should say to Josh the next day, she was excited at the possibility that she might actually like her, but then she thought of the disappointment if he didn't.

The Yule Ball itself was on Christmas day and the school was plastered with paper chains and red and gold decorations. It was the last day of school before the holidays so nobody could really be bothered to do some proper work, the teachers however were piling up the Homework.

"Morning Sunshine!" Fred winked as Lizzie sat next to George in the Hall.

"Morning Snow." Lizzie corrected returning the wink.

"Shush."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will…"

"You do that."

"Hem hem." George coughed pointedly as though I had forgotten him.

"Yes George…?" Lizzie grinned.

"Don't forget the detention tonight." He sighed and looked down at his breakfast. Lizzie suddenly felt bad, as though she had said something offensive. She looked over the top of George and gave Fred a 'what's up with him look.' Fred replied by half shrugging but it was hesitant, as though there was something to George's strange behaviour.

"Lizzie!" Somebody called as they sat next to her.

"Hey Josh!" Lizzie didn't even have to turn this time to know who it was.

"You free after school tonight, I was wondering… if- if-you-want-to-come-for-a-walk-with-me…" he muttered hopefully.

"Sorry, Dorrow. She's in detention with me and Fred." George replied pushing away his plate and getting up. Lizzie looked apologetically at Josh and told him she had to get to transfiguration then followed George out of the room accompanied by Fred.

"George, what is wrong? Seriously. Don't you dare say nothing because you've been acting strangely lately." Lizzie confronted him.

"Nothing." George replied simply. Lizzie stood on her tiptoes to try and make herself taller to get an answer out of him, but Fred shook his head and she shrunk back down again and hung her head.

"I know when I'm not wanted here then." She huffed and ran off to her next lesson.

When Lizzie walked out of her lesson she was surprised to see George waiting outside for her, she stopped for a second and considered her choices but she decided that she didn't want to talk to him. She turned and staked off with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and apparently didn't notice George stood leaning against the wall.

"Lizzie, George is waiting for you." Hermione hissed.

"Yeah I know." Lizzie replied.

"Then why-?"

"Because he doesn't want me so I decided I don't want him." Lizzie snapped a little harsher than she intended to, tears welled up in her eyes but she furiously blinked them back and walked quicker. A warm, gentle, friendly hand on her shoulder stopped her from walking away.

"Lizzie." George began, "I didn't mean to be horrible like that."

"Yeah he did." Fred appeared from the crowd.

"Shut up."

"No, I know when I'm not wanted, I have other friends." Lizzie sulked.

Fred and George exchanged glances, Lizzie eyed them suspiciously "WHAT?" She demanded.

"Always the oversensitive one." George laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Leave me-" Lizzie spluttered.

"What do you want from me a written apology?" George frowned taking back his arm.

"Or do you want him to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness."

"OW!" George yelped rubbing his arm and pulling out his wand, as Lizzie punched somewhat playfully but applied more force to the hit then was necessary.

"Or I could just punch you and leave it at that." She walked off with an amused expression on her face, not glancing back once at the shocked looks on peoples faces as Lizzie walked through the parting crowd. 'Surely not Lizzie' they must have been thinking, 'They were good friends, the best.'

As the day went on Lizzie began to feel more and more ashamed of herself, she seemed to be getting more and more miserable. '_I punched my best Friend.' _She thought _'Your best friend!' _The end of the day came eventually and she met up with the twins eventually.

"George I'm- I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You should be." He winked the humour returning. Lizzie stopped feeling down and brightened up. She ran and gave George a hug. She pulled away from it quickly and held out her arm, whilst George gave her a quizzical look.

"Punch me and then we're even." Lizzie demanded.

"No. I think I'll let you live with the guilt of what you did to me." George turned his head away from Lizzie dramatically, making Lizzie giggle.

"How thoughtful of you."

"I know!" George grinned. "Hey guess what?"

"Err we're pranking Snape tonight?"

"Yea- How did you know?"

"Already way ahead of you…" Lizzie laughed. She pulled out a bottle of ink. She got out her quill and dipped it in the ink, and scribbled on a bit of parchment all good so far. "You wait 2 hours later it disappears, not invisible, the ink just vanishes completely. We'll swap it with his ink pot and no doubt he'll be writing important reports or whatever." She started to giggle, "He'll look for them 2 hours later and find that it's disappearing."

"Great! Where did you get it from?" George cried in amazement. "Did you make it?"

Lizzie nodded proudly, whilst Fred came up behind them "Just sent the letter." He informed the group.

"Good, right, down to the dungeons." George marched in the lead, then got bored with no one to talk to so he dropped back to talk to Lizzie and Fred.

"Anybody remembered shampoo, or a nit comb?" Lizzie whispered as they reached the door of Snape's office. Fred and George chuckled and then knocked a little rhythm on the door.

"Come in." You could almost imagine Snape's sneering face on the other side of the door as Fred pushed it open. "Sit down." He ordered indicating to the three chairs by the old looking table in front of them. They pulled out a chair, Fred sat in the middle and George and Lizzie were on either side of him. Lizzie opened her bag and pulled out her quill and 'accidentally' knocked her bag with her foot causing the contents to tip over the floor, she crawled under the table and started to slowly pick it up whilst keeping one eye on Snape. He turned around to the cupboard behind him and at that moment Lizzie swapped the ink bottles so that the ink that was now on Snape's desk was now the disappearing one.

"You will be writing lines today." Snape started, glaring at each of them in turn once Lizzie had returned to her seat, "You shall write 'I shall not play immature pranks on teachers.' I want you to write this for 2 hours, then you may go."

The detention went by, slowly. They didn't need telling twice when Snape finally told them that they could go. They picked up their bags and fled out of the room. Once they had shut the door behind them they waited listening at the door. "WHAT THE DEVIL- MY WORK? IT'S VANASHING?"

"Mischief managed!" Lizzie, Fred and George chanted together and the formed a three way high five. They burst out laughing and then raced each other to the common room.

"Fairy lights." George, managed to gasp out the password, they were all panting. "I won!" He laughed as he sat down on the comfiest chair in the common room.

"Did not." Lizzie argued, "You just said the password first."

"Exactly so I win."

"No, that wasn't the rules- Fred tell him." Lizzie turned to look at Georges twin, who was leaning against the wall with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh the pair of you shut up. You're like an old married couple." Fred grinned.

"No way!" Lizzie shook her head violently.

"Then shut up."

"Never!"

Fred ran towards her, Lizzie knew what was coming she ran around the chairs and through the crowd of 2nd years, Fred caught up with her and picked her up, she was kicking and laughing as he tickled her.

"Okay I'll stop!" She gasped.

"Good." Fred put her down and she ran behind George's chair for safety.

"I won't tickle you!" Fred assured her. Lizzie eyed him suspiciously and then stood up.

"Move up a bit George." She told George who shuffled up so she could fit in next to him. The chair was huge and she was only small so it wasn't uncomfortable. She leant on George's shoulder and they talked about plans for their Joke shop. Katie Bell walked by and looked at Lizzie and George, noticing this Lizzie lifted her head up looking guiltily at her.

"I'm off to bed." Lizzie yawned and made her way up to the girls dormitory. "Night." She called back to the twins.

"Night" they called bock in unison.

The first day of the holidays and Lizzie hopped out of bed at about 8 o'clock. _'It's the holidays'_ She thought. _'Go back to bed.' 'But I'm not tired!' _Her tummy rumbled, now she knew what had woken her up so early. She put on her skinny jeans, her purple top and her favourite red hoodie and ran downstairs. Lee Jordan was already up too.

"Hey Lee!" She greeted him. "Are the twins still in bed?"

"Yup." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh," She pulled a bit of parchment which was lying on a random table with a quill and ink and wrote, 'Gone down to breakfast already don't bother waiting, I'll see you later.' "Could you leave that note for them when they wake up please." Lizzie asked him.

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

Lizzie went down to the great hall, and was it any surprise that Josh was waiting down a corridor ready for her to appear.

"Didn't expect to see you down here!" Josh stated.

"No not at all, you just happened to be lurking down a corridor where I pass _every _morning to go to breakfast." Lizzie said sarcasm thick in her voice. Josh laughed nervously and blushed.

"Wow, what a coincidence." He hastened to add, Lizzie giggled but ignored this statement. She looked up at Josh and looked into his green eyes, _'it's now or never.' _She thought.

"Hey Josh," She started, now turning her gaze away "Lavender said that you turned down a load of girls. Why?"

"Because I had someone else in mind." He almost whispered. Lizzie could feel the heat rising to her face, she knew the answer but she asked anyway.

"Who?"

"You." He took her hand as they walked into the Great hall. _'Oh no.' _She panicked _'He's cute and all, but I don't think I really like him. It doesn't feel right. But I can't just tell him that, it would hurt his feelings.' _A million theories zoomed through her head, but they zoomed back out just as quick. She ate her breakfast as quick as possible and got up to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Josh asked.

"Err I promised George I'd meet him." Lizzie replied quickly.

"Oh him." Josh looked disappointed. "Oh no need he's coming now with his brother. Wait for me to finish and you could come with me for a walk by the lake."

Lizzie sat down and watched as George sat next to her. "Hey." He muttered.

"Hey!" Lizzie grinned. "Don't forget you said that we'd go erm… to see Hagrid today."

"We did? Ow! Oh yeah er we did." George rubbed his leg where Lizzie had kicked him under the table. Josh glared at George from a cross the table.

"You know she doesn't have to go with you." Josh told George.

"Yeah, well she wants to." George replied.

As the two were arguing Lizzie realised she couldn't ask George for help, she leaned backwards to look at Fred.

"Fred!" She hissed, he turned around in his seat, Lizzie stood up and put her head close to his to whisper, "I need to talk to you, without him." She motioned to George.

"Why not George?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's about him." She jerked her head in Josh's direction. Josh and George's argument was slowly getting louder and louder.

"I'm sure the oaf won't mind."

"Guy's break it up." Lizzie sat back in between them. "And Josh, Hagrid is not an oaf."

"Sorry." he mumbled then looked at all the people that were now staring at them.

"George have you finished yet?"

"Almost." He replied putting his last forkful of bacon and getting up. "Well, bye Dorrow."

Lizzie looked up at Fred expectantly, waiting for him to come up with a plan so she could talk to him without George over hearing. He seemed to understand her 'What now?' look. He patted her on the shoulder in a reassuring way and walked over to George.

"George, you don't think you could go and get some gloves for us I need to go and send this letter, I'll meet you outside where we usually go." Fred asked.

"I don't think I can actually, but I could try…" George joked. "See you in a bit then… bye!"

As soon as George was out of earshot Fred looked down at Lizzie. "Right before we start…" He began in his business voice. "I want you to sign this contract saying that I am not responsible for anything that goes wrong in the relationship. And that if you follow my advice and it goes wrong, I will not be held responsible."

"Fine." Lizzie began signing Fred's imaginary contract and then she looked at him and then started to speak quietly, she wasn't used to talking to Fred and George about boyfriends and love, she just assumed that it wasn't really one of those things. "Well, when I went down to breakfast this morning Josh was waiting down this corridor for me and then I asked him, on what terms we were going to the ball as, Friends, or boyfriend and Girlfriend. And he said that he really liked me and grabbed my hand. But I don't know what to do, because I can't find anything wrong with him apart from the fact that he's following me around everywhere, but I don't feel as though I want to go out with him. What should I do?"

Fred smirked, "Well, be all sick and gooey and then dump him. Simple."

"I hate you." Lizzie hit him. "That is shallow, even for you… Even for me!"

"Whoa, that is shallow."

"I know." Lizzie looked up at Fred and saw a flicker of knowing in his eye, past all the jokes, he knew something about this that she didn't and she was determined to find out what it was. "Fred." She said seriously. "You know something, you know why George is acting weird."

"Okay. You caught me." He looked serious. " George is secretly, a turtle."

"Yes, so far I guessed." Lizzie played along for a second then stopped and pleaded him. "Please Fred, Please, I need to know."

"You'll find out soon enough, I think." Came Fred's reply.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that it's making a little more sense now. Please review, I'd really appreciate some feedback on how to improve.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that its taking so long for me to actually put the pairs together, but I think it works better when you can see how the relationship grows. I'd really appreciate some reviews, thank you those who have reviewed me already.**

* * *

><p>The time towards Christmas came slowly but it eventually arrived. She woke up at eight and got dressed into some light blue skinny Jeans, her light blue t-shirt and her purple hoodie. She ran downstairs after brushing her hair and found Fred and George by the fire place, sat down on the sofa.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" They all said together, then laughed. The twins got up and Lizzie hugged them.

"Shall we go and get the presents?" Lizzie asked. It was what they did every year, so they could open their presents together.

"Yeah!" Fred agreed enthusiastically. They ran upstairs, the twins in one direction, Lizzie in the other, she levitated her pile of presents and directed them downstairs. She sat on the floor with her small mountain of beautifully wrapped presents, she didn't have to wait long for Fred and George to bring their presents down. The twins sat back on the sofa and they opened their first present from Mrs Weasley.

"Hey Look! She made me a jumper this year!" Lizzie looked at her dark blue jumper with a light blue L on it, she pulled it over her head and admired it from that view. Fred and George put their new jumpers on too and they reached for the next present.

Lizzie got some of her favourite chocolates, a pretty note book and a Phone. Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"One day my mum will learn that you can't use electrical items in Hogwarts. I did tell her."

They opened their presents saving the ones that they bought for each other until last. Lizzie handed a parcel to Fred and a smaller one to George. She watched as they opened them.

"NO WAY!" Fred exclaimed throwing wrapping paper on the floor. He held out his new muggle prank set and admired it at all angles. "This is actually awesome." He pulled Lizzie off of the ground and gave her a huge bear hug. _'It's amazing how a little thing like that, something that muggles buy regularly can make them so happy.' _

George then opened his Present It was in a small box, he opened it, inside the box there was a piece of parchment it said, "_George, your present will arrive this morning at breakfast." _He looked up and pleaded for Lizzie to tell him, she shook her head, He handed out his present, He gave Fred a scarf of some form, they barely made eye contact for a second, but Lizzie knew that there was some knowing prank behind this and Lizzie opened her small box. She squealed and leapt backwards as the box exploded in her hands. The twins burst into laughter, leaning on each other to stay up straight.

"Not funny." Lizzie said solemnly but couldn't help but laugh herself, George handed her another present. Lizzie glared at him suspiciously.

"I promise it hasn't got anything explosive this time." George chuckled.

"Nothing that will jump out or scare the living daylights out of me?"

"Nope."

Lizzie slowly pulled the wrapping paper off of the present. "Awww!" She picked the light brown fluffy teddy out of the box and hugged it.

"Hiya Lizzie!" It chirped "Happy Christmas."

"Aw."

"Big softie." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am-"

"And you tell me off for arguing too much…" George laughed.

"Thanks George." Lizzie grinned hugging the bear again and then giving George a hug.

"No problem. It's also a calendar. If you want to add a day you tap it's head and say the day and what happens. Watch." George tapped the bear's head with his wand. "1st of April, Fred and George's birthday."

The bear repeated back the date and event and then continued wishing everyone a merry Christmas. Fred then handed out his presents, George opened his with excitement and jumped up cheerfully and whooped when he saw what Fred had given him. It was one of the newest Zonko's products. Parchment which absorbs ink, when some one writes on it the ink seemingly vanishes.

Lizzie opened her red box cautiously and then grinned, Fred had got her a little necklace she, picked it up and felt really touched until she picked it up and a huge charm was on it saying 'Top Prankster.'

"Gee, thanks Fred…" Lizzie laughed.

"Nah I'm just kidding." Fred tapped the necklace with his wand and the charm turned into a locket. Lizzie opened it and saw a picture of the three of them waving and smiling.

"That is actually really sweet." Lizzie started.

"I know. I must be ill." Fred threw a pillow at Lizzie. "No it's ok. I think I'm getting better."

Lizzie hugged Fred and then put the locket on.

After opening the rest of their presents the three made their way down to breakfast, sitting down and helping themselves cheerfully to the food in the table. After 5 minutes the post started to arrive, Skye (Lizzie's small snowy owl) perched cheerfully on the table in front of her and held her leg out whilst Lizzie removed the letter tied around it.

"Merry Christmas Skye." Lizzie fed the small owl some treats, then the small ball of fluff flew off.

Not long after Sky had left a smart Great horned owl, landed next to George and stuck out it's leg. George took the note and read it aloud. 'Merry Christmas George. Here is your present. He is a rescue great horned owl. From Lizzie.'

"Seriously?" George looked in awe at his new pet. "I think I'll call him Rocket."

"Hello Rocket." Lizzie stroked the large bird. George hugged her, she swore he almost broke her ribs.

"Good timing." Fred snickered. The two broke apart quickly and Lizzie hurriedly got out a small box from her pocket. A flushed looking Josh ran and sat next to Lizzie. They exchanged gifts and opened them. Lizzie had given Josh a silver watch and when Lizzie opened hers she found some heart shaped earrings.

"Thank you!" Lizzie grinned.

"That's ok. Thanks for my watch." Josh grinned. He leant over and quickly kissed her. Lizzie blushed and looked down at her plate, though she didn't eat it.

They spent the rest of their morning outside, causing as much havoc as possible. A whole school snowball fight. Josh joined in at first but a huge snowball hit him giving him a bright pink cheek and he went inside. Lizzie wasn't entirely sure where it came from but she had a hunch that George had something to do with it, he looked far too happy about it.

After about half an hour Lizzie felt as though she was just a floating body, she could not feel her legs, and her arms were just intact. George, Lizzie and Fred trudged up to Gryffindor tower, to warm up before the Christmas lunch. Lizzie tried all of her clothes with a wave of her wand and sat down in front of the fire with a blanket. She wasn't the only one though, a few 2nd years were there too. But they moved eventually, and Fred and George came to join her. Sky perched herself onto Lizzie's shoulder but she flew off again when Rocket arrived.

The small snowy bird was flying towards the large brown owl, and then fluttering off again. Then repeating, getting closer each time. After a while the noise that Sky made as she flew off got really annoying and Lizzie caught her owl and just put it in front of Rocket. He looked at her and then bent his head, at what looked like some form of bow, then he gave a hoot. Sky bent her head and hooted back. Lizzie suppressed a confused look, she had never seen owls greet each other like that before.

After they had warmed up they got up and went down to lunch. Where Lizzie saw Josh, she hugged him and they sat down and had an interesting conversation about Hippogriffs. Then Dumbledore came and wished them all a merry Christmas and, then, the food started appearing on the plates. They all pulled the brightly coloured exploding crackers and then began to eat. Lizzie admitted that nobody in the right mind could not enjoy a Hogwarts feast, especially the Christmas one.

The feast was huge, massive but amazing. Lizzie didn't think she'd be able to stop eating until she remembered that she had a dress upstairs that she needed to fit into. That plan didn't go very well, the puddings arrived. George laughed and turned to look at Lizzie, "You've got a bit of chocolate,- just there." He pointed to the corner of his own mouth, Lizzie blushed and furiously started wiping the side of her mouth. "No. Here. Look." George grabbed her hand and using her index finger pointed to the small bit of chocolate on her mouth. George blushed and let go quickly while Lizzie rubbed the chocolate off.

"Gone?" She asked.

"Yep." George laughed. Next to him Fred was almost crying with the effort not to laugh.

"Care to share you're little joke with us?" Lizzie glared.

"All in good time, my impatient little friend." Fred replied calmly.

"You really are evil sometimes."

"What's the fun in being nice?"

"That, is actually a very good point." Lizzie grinned.

After an entertaining dinner Fred, George and Lizzie made their way back to Gryffindor common room, Lizzie was beginning to get nervous about the Yule ball, she was going to get ready when the twins pushed her back down to the sofa.

"Not so fast." Fred smirked.

"It doesn't take you 5 hours to get ready." George told her.

"I'm a girl, believe me it does." Lizzie scowled.

"Tough, you're staying here with us." Fred declared.

"If my hair is a mess I'm blaming you." Lizzie sulked. Just then an owl arrived and landed in front of Lizzie, it was one of the school's barn owls. She took the not off of it's leg and read it. _'Lizzie, meet me by the staircase before the Ball. Love, Josh. Xx' _The owl took off and flew out of the window, Fred and George read the note over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Lizzie swatted them over the head with a cushion when she noticed. "My mail."

"Oh sorry, ma'am. Private mail?" Fred grinned. "Meet me at the stair case Georgie." Fred put his sickly version of a romantic voice on. Holding his hand out to his brother, who had took it and placed his other hand over his heart.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Fredrick." They started to whirl and dance until Lizzie literally threw her self at them attacking them with cushions, the twins shielded themselves with their arms and pushed Lizzie over. They laughed and continued fighting for a while, until Lizzie insisted that she had to get ready. She was really paranoid, that she would mess up her hair.

Using a spell that Hermione taught her especially she cast the creases out of her dress. She had a shower washed her hair, dried it, she added some final touches to it, making it glossy, smooth and added more volume to it. She changed from her normal clothes into the blue dress, admiring the elegance as she twirled, she then slipped on the matching blue shoes, with the small heel which gave her about an extra centimetre of height. She sighed as she applied some foundation and mascara to her face. Makeup which she rarely wore, being Lizzie, she still wasn't pleased with the reflection but after a while she admitted it had to do, she left the dormitory and made her way down the stone steps to greet the twins waiting with their dates to accompany her to the steps, to meet her own date.

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing this one, I hope your enjoying reading it. :D (cheesy grin.) Please review, I love reading them. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really pleased with this chapter, sorry it took so long to write. Please review and say whether you would like me to continue and write a fourth chapter, as I am unsure as to whether I should.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>George's point of view.<span>**

We were all waiting on the sofa, me, Katie, Fred and Angelina, waiting for Lizzie to come down. We heard shoes on the stone steps as she walked into the common room, we all stood up, ready to leave. My eyes couldn't leave Lizzie though, her light blue dress that rested just above her knees, that seemed to float whenever she walked. She smiled shyly as she walked past, I could tell she was really nervous. I watched the way her hair blonde hair bounced on her shoulder. Then I looked away quickly sending a short guilty look in Katie's direction, all was good, I don't think she noticed.

We arrived at the stairs where Lizzie was meant to be meeting Josh, he was stood in a black tie white shirt and black blazer and trousers, something a muggle would where. He pulled Lizzie in around the waist and kissed her, "You look beautiful." I heard him mutter, she giggled, a sweet innocent voice that left butterflies in my stomach long after.

We had a small feast, I turned and saw that Lizzie, was hardly eating anything but the small amounts of food that Josh enjoyed feeding her. I was pleased to see that she wasn't particularly enjoying it and in the end she just claimed that she was full so he would stop. Fred next to me was having a whale of a time, it was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ok, spit it out Fred." I confronted him.

"What… The turkey? No way, it's mine. Get your own." Fred replied smartly.

"You know exactly what I'm on about."

"Ah, dear brother. So many things yet to learn." I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Then teach me oh wise one." Fred leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"You have a crush."

"With who?"

"You can work that one out for yourself." He grinned, looking all secretive and smug, but I saw his eyes briefly dart in Lizzie's direction. My jaw dropped, Fred winked.

"No I do not."

"Do."

"Love is in the air…" Fred sang "Ow!" I kicked him under the table. I don't fancy Lizzie, I really don't. "Ooh. Someone's protesting a bit much." I glared at Fred and he suddenly became very interested in the conversation that Angelina and Katie were having.

**Joshua's point of view.**

The dancing was started off by the four champions, then everyone joined in. Lizzie clung tightly to my arm, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. I placed my arm around her waist, smiling gleefully at that Weasley twin, who kept looking at us. She placed her arm on my shoulders and we moved slowly in time to the music. I couldn't help but feel that she wasn't mentally here, she seemed very distance. She wouldn't look me properly in the eye, and when we danced, she looked very bored very quickly.

That Weasley was really beginning to get on my nerves, I ignored him as best as possible. He kept looking away quickly whenever Lizzie looked up, as though he didn't want to be caught. I wanted to march right up to him and show him that she was my girlfriend, not his, but if I did that, I don't think she'd be my girlfriend for much longer.

After the 6th time the Weasley had looked at her, I pulled away from Lizzie slightly. I couldn't help myself he was just getting on my nerves.

"Lizzie," I started. "I love you."

"I love you too, Josh." She hummed back. With that note I swooped down and kissed her, there was something wrong about the kiss though. Really wrong, it didn't show any emotion. Lizzie's lips were stiff, she kissed me back, but she did it as though someone was forcing her to do it. Then it clicked. Me. I was forcing her to. Of course. It made sense, for some reason it didn't disappoint me as much as I expected, probably because I already knew.

"Hey, I'm getting a bit tired now, do you want to sit down and I'll get some drinks?" I asked.

"Yeah ok." She replied kissing me on the cheek before sitting down at a table.

I walked off, to tell Marcus, all about it. I didn't know what to do. I know she didn't want to upset me, she was too shy and polite to refuse.

George's point of view

I saw Lizzie go and sit down by a table and that Dorrow guy walk off. I quickly looked back to Katie and continued dancing to the slow timing of the music. Katie herself did look stunning tonight, she was wearing a long red dress that stopped above her ankles, the bottom of the dress, drifting side to side as we swayed.

"Ok, George why don't you just go and talk to her." Katie pulled away slightly looking me in the eye.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked her. Automatically thinking of Lizzie.

"Lizzie, you haven't taken your eye off of her all night. Really I don't mind, I kind of knew it all along." She looked in her direction knowingly.

"Fred told you to say that didn't he."

"Maybe. But even if he did I know you do really like her."

"Yeah, as a _friend._"

"_Girl_friend." She laughed, but looked me seriously in the eye, I tried to keep my expression as blank as possible. Fred came up behind me and clapped a hand onto my shoulder.

"I'll sort this little shenanigan. Come with me Georgie." I followed my brother away from the crowd. "You really like her…" He started "Don't deny it. She doesn't like Josh… But don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me. Just talk to her."

"And say what?" I hissed, completely forgetting my plan of protest.

"I don't know. But I know she likes you too."

"Ha. Yeah right." I smiled at the thought.

"You can tell, she told me, that there was nothing wrong with Joshua, and that she couldn't find a reason not to like him… which means, she likes someone else. You."

"Shut up." I snapped. I was left with a tricky decision here, ask her out, and risk her saying no and Fred laughing telling me it was all a joke. Or just leave it, and forever regret it.

"Fine dear brother, anyway, just so you know." He whispered, in my ear. "I didn't say a word." He winked and walked off.

I could always tell when Fred was pulling a prank, but today, I'm not so sure. I looked over to Lizzie, who was sat, looking around for someone to sit with, my overwhelming power to pick her up and hold her close to me had finally won, I summoning all my confidence, and marched towards the small blonde in the blue dress.

**Back to no one's point of view.**

Lizzie watched as Josh disappeared out of site, and relaxed, relieved that she could be herself for a few minutes. She was getting fed up of acting like she, liked Josh. He was, a perfectly lovely guy, she thought, but something was missing about him. He just wasn't, interesting.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzie saw a tall figure, walking hesitantly towards her, with bright ginger hair, and a mischievous grin, it had to be Fred or George. As she turned to make eye contact she noticed that it was George.

"Tired of dancing?" She grinned, making space for him to sit down.

"Not really." George replied. Lizzie noticed a change in the way he was acting, he was shuffling his feet from side to side, and then every now and then opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something before closing it again.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Lizzie said curiously.

"Well, I was wondering.- I was wondering, if- if you would like to dance with me?"

"Ok!" Lizzie blushed as she replied eagerly. George's nervous face split into a huge grin. Lizzie stood up, and George took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. He placed a gentle arm around her waist and pulled her in, wrapping one arm around his neck, and the other still holding his hand, they swayed. Lizzie could feel her heart, fluttering with excitement as he held her body close to his. Lizzie embraced his soapy smell for all of a minute before George stopped dancing. Lizzie awoke from her happy trance, and looked up at the red-haired teen stood before her. She let go of his shoulder and turned to see the girl, who she has hated since 2nd year, when they fell out over a miss understanding and things got way out of hand.

"Oh, hello Jodie." Lizzie almost growled. "This is my friend George. George, this is my… err… This is Jodie."

"Hey George." Jodie smiled angelically showing her perfectly straight white teeth. Jodie flicked her short brown, almost ginger hair back.

"Hi Jodie." George smiled back. Lizzie felt a surge of hatred shoot through her body as he did.

"So, Lizzie, are you two…?" Jodie started.

"No. Just friends I assure you. My date's over there." Lizzie cut in, pointing towards the drinks table.

"Oh wonderful." Jodie sighed.

"Have you got a date, Jodie?" George asked.

"No." Jodie sniffed, Lizzie could tell she was just putting a show, to make George dance with her. Lizzie knew she didn't stand a chance now. "W-well, I did. Jamie, but another girl came along. And she was pretty so Jamie chose to dance with her… H-he said, he didn't love me anymore."

"What a git." George exclaimed. "You are pretty, that dress is amazing. Here, I'll dance with you, Lizzie, I think Josh is looking for you. "

"Bless him. Oh I do love Josh." Lizzie tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Well see you later George." She called back, but Jodie had already embraced him in a huge hug and they were now dancing elegantly to the music. Lizzie crept off, she found Fred leaning casually against a wall, looking approvingly in the direction of a large crowd of 5th Years.

"Hey Fred." Lizzie brought Fred away from his happy daydream.

"Wait, weren't you dancing wi- Where's George?" He asked, apparently surprised.

"Erm, over there, dancing with _her_."

"Who's she?"

"Oh just an old enemy of mine. You remember Jodie…?"

"Callington?"

"That's the one."

"Has that brother of mine got no brains at all?" Fred spoke, more to himself then to Lizzie. "Thank Merlin, we're only the same in appearance and I don't have _that _for a brain. If you will excuse me I'm off to sort out a few... problems."

"Bye." Lizzie waved.

**Fred's point of view**

My twin, is an actual moron. So, thanks to my encouragement I get Lizzie to dance with him, and now he's off dancing with the girl that Lizzie hates. Even Ron would know that, that is a bad thing to do, especially with a temper like hers. I'm not always going to be able to fix his problems.

After speaking to an evidently upset Lizzie, I marched up to George and Jodie, and coughed loudly. They stopped dancing much to Jodie's annoyance.

"Hello Jodie." I smiled falsely.

"Hey Fred." She flicked her hair, it was what she did when she flirted.

"Do you mind if I just speak to George for a minute?"

"Can it wait? My favourite song is about to come on."

"No it's urgent." I declared, and with that she flicked her hair and stalked off.

George was looking at me angrily with his 'what-the-hell-do-you-want?' look. I rolled my eyes and took him out of the crowd of people.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I started, my voice already quite raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I finally manage to get Lizzie to dance with you, 5 minutes later she comes up to me all upset, saying that you're dancing with Jodie. You know, that girl she really hates. You better hope she's not annoyed with you." I nagged, but I stopped myself, I was starting to sound like my own mother, not good. I watched as George's face fell.

"They hate each other?"

"Only for 2 years, not a long time or anything." I sighed sarcastically, as George let out a small 'oh'.

"But they were getting on fine… and Jodie said that her boyfriend Jamie, dumped her and was dancing with another girl." George defended his actions. I hit him over the back of his head.

"You really are thick. Last I heard Jamie got a headache and went to stand outside for 5 minutes, came back in saw you two and ran back out, and of course she's going to pretend to be nice to each other. That's what Jodie does, she flirts with guys who have girlfriends and then gets them to go out with her. When she saw you and Lizzie dancing she thought you were going out, because you looked so happy together, but wait, that girl Jodie's hated for ages, is happy? Oh, we can't have that… so she flirted with you, and you fell right into the trap."

"Dammit. What should I do?" I was pleased to hear the sense of panic and urgency in his voice as he glanced over at Lizzie who was talking to Josh.

"Tell her how sorry you are and work it from there, I'll distract Josh for you."

"Thanks." George breathed and waited near Lizzie for me to get him away from her.

"Hey Jodie!" I yelled to a small group of girls. The short on looked at her friends, shrugged and walked towards me.

"What?" She groaned as though I was not worthy of wasting her time.

"You see that guy, Josh over there." I pointed to the blonde boy, sat next to Lizzie. "Lizzie's boyfriend, well he's a little upset because he doesn't really like Lizzie, and he's feeling a bit down because he thinks that nobody else will like him. So, I was wondering if you would dance with him, to cheer him up for a bit."

"Sure!" She tossed her hair and walked over to Josh, at first he looked as though he was going to stay with Lizzie but she made him go. A few minutes later I saw George sit down next to her and the sulky frown that I knew so well appeared on her face.

**No one's point of view**

Lizzie looked up as a red-headed, guilty looking George sat down next to her. She immediatly looked away from him angrily. He stood up and sat the other side of her, so that she would be looking at him. She turned again. He stood up and followed her head when it turned, pulling faces as he did. He could see her fighting back a laugh. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, making her eyes big and round.

"No! Stop it!" George protested. "It looks so adorable. You're making me feel bad."

"Exactly." Lizzie replied sharply. "You knew I hated her. You were there to tell her to leave me alone."

"She looked different!"

"SHE'S PART METAMOPHMGUS OF COURSE SHE LOOKED DIFFERENT."

"That, would be a good explanation. Though she wasn't that horrible to you…"

"You, really don't understand. Anyway why don't you go off and dance with your new girlfriend?"

"Because, I don't like her." George spoke slowly, as though he was thinking about each individual word carefully as he said them. His eyes darted in the direction of Fred, who Lizzie knew was lurking somewhere nearby. "Because… I like someone else." Lizzie could feel her heart racing beneath her rib cage,

"O-oh yes?" She stuttered. She didn't know what to expect, or who she even was anymore. The world around her was suddenly taken away from beneath her feet, but none of that mattered anymore, as long as George was there. He slipped a strong arm around her waist bringing her close, moving the hair from out of her eyes, with the other hand. His lips barely brushed hers, but before she knew it, she had her arms around his neck, and she was kissing him back. They broke apart, Lizzie blushed and grinned up at him.

"Guess who?" He winked, grinning at the effect of the red faced girl sat in front of him.

"Snape?" She giggled, then screwed up her face in disgust at the thought.

"Of course, I couldn't bear to part with darling Sev."

"I knew it." Fred came up behind Lizzie making her jump and bush even more. "I told you that you would soon find out why my brother was acting like a moron."

"I wasn't!" George frowned.

"Yeah you were, you wouldn't play any proper pranks for ages."

"Well, maybe we should make up for lost time."

"I like your thinking. What do you have in mind?" The two brothers put their heads together and started discussing quietly, Lizzie, feeling left out joined the huddle, they soon stood up and got ready. Fred strolled over to the small girl, unlucky for her, she couldn't tell who was George, and who was Fred.

"Sorry about that Jodie, Lizzie was looking lonely, and you know how annoying she gets when she's upset."

"Tell me about it." She groaned. "I had to grow up with it. So George, are you ready to dance again?"

"I was born ready." Fred winked, and spun Jodie around. She was clearly enjoying herself. After a couple of dances, Fred stopped dancing and said that he needed a drink, and he would get her one too. Seconds after Fred was out of Jodie's eye sight, George came with the drinks. Jodie had barley sat down when George embraced her in a huge hug.

"That was quick!" She exclaimed.

"I know, and I missed you already." George kissed her hand and handed her a drink. "Whoops!" George spilt his drink down his front, now this could easily be cleared up by magic, but that wasn't part of the plan. "Oh no! I'll be back in a sec, I just need to clean up." George stood up and walked in the direction of the bathroom, but tuned as he got out of site, waved his wand and his robes were clean again. Fred walked back up to Jodie.

"Much better." He sighed, and stretched his arms out and rested them on Jodie's shoulders.

"Wow, you must really miss me, George." The girl laughed.

"Oh look its my darling brother. HEY GEORGE!" Fred called out. Together Lizzie and George walked towards Fred and Jodie... "Oh, Hey Fred." Lizzie grinned, containing her laugh as she saw Jodie's confused face.

"You mean George." Jodie corrected her.

"No, she meant Fred. Because that is who I am. Fred."

"What?"

"This is George." Lizzie said in a knowing voice.

"But, wait- you mean?"

"We mean that I am George." George grinned.

"And I am Fred."

"No, I'm Fred." George corrected, the mischievous twinkle in George's eye had returned after so long.

"And _I'm _George."

"Yes, wait no. You're Fred and _I'm_ George."

Lizzie could see that Jodie was confused enough, she thought she was doing well to keep a straight face, she knew Jodie very well from the years as children that they were friends. She could guess her reaction quite accurately, she thought.

"I'm sorry, Jodie. Is this a bit confusing for you? I guess you'll just have to choose which one you think is George. If you really love him, you would know." Lizzie looked at Jodie with innocent eyes.

"I see what this is," She groaned. Blushing beetroot red with embarrassment, "Which one of you is actually George?"

"I am." George stepped forward, taking Lizzie's hand.

"Ah." Lizzie could tell by the look on Jodie's face, that she would like nothing more then for the floor to open up, so she could fall into it and forget what just happened. "Very funny." She glared in Lizzie's direction. "I bet this was your idea, wasn't it?" She spat.

"You may find this surprising, but it was actually-" Lizzie smirked.

"Fred." George interrupted. With a grumbled 'thanks' by Fred. It was actually George's idea, so Lizzie sent a 'Ha' face in Fred's direction, because now he has to take the blame.

"Well, very funny. I really can't stop laughing. My sides are aching, tears streaming. WHAT SORT OF JOKE WAS THAT?" Jodie yelled sarcastically. Normally Lizzie would have walked off, through fear of actually fighting, but Fred and George standing either side of her gave her great confidence.

"Well, we found it funny, so I should say a particularly good one." Lizzie replied.

"You think that you're all cool now because you got a new boyfriend. But guess what? JOSH DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

"Thank God, I thought he was never going to go away." Lizzie sighed.

"Wha-?" Jodie really looked confused now. Lizzie turned to look at George and he kissed her, Lizzie still couldn't get over the wonderful feeling of electricity shooting through her body when he kissed her, or held her hand…

"Explain anything?" Lizzie smirked once they had parted.

"That, is it." Jodie whispered. Taking a step towards Lizzie. Lizzie let go or George's hand and stepped forwards too. "I have had enough of you. ENOUGH. I have tried to be nice, to be polite-"

"If that's her being nice I'd hate to see her on a bad day." George interrupted loudly, talking to his twin.

"Well George, I think we're about to find out." Fred replied equally as loud.

"And you, Elizabeth, are about to find out what happens when somebody _really_ crosses the line." Jodie lifted her hand high above her, clenched her fist and punched Lizzie hard in the face, missing her eye by millimetres. Lizzie recovered herself quickly and pushed Jodie whilst tripping her up. Jodie fell to the floor with an unflattering thump. Jodie stood up and threw herself at Lizzie grabbing as much hair as she could reach. George pulled Lizzie away and Fred grabbed hold of Jodie, and they waited until the two girs had calmed down enough to stop fighting.

George hugged Lizzie as she shook with anger, whilst George let go of Jodie cautiously and she huffed and glared at each of them in turn and then stalked off.

"Why don't I get girls fighting over me?" Fred asked he seemed to be disappointed at this.

"Because dear brother, I'm afraid to say you aren't even half as good looking as me." George replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review it, thanks to all that have reviewed so far. I appreciate recieving them.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update it, I was having trouble writing it. I got really stuck, hence the rubbish ending, but I felt that I couldn't think of anything better. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After Jodie stormed off, Lizzie didn't think that she could ever had felt any better about herself. George took her hand and looked happily down at her, Lizzie felt as though her heart was swelling with happiness inside her chest. It deflated a little when she realised that she hadn't seen Josh for a while. "What's up?" He asked noticing Lizzie's change in expression.<p>

"Where's Josh? He doesn't know about, the um…" Lizzie stopped the sentence, but they all knew what she meant.

"Ah. Well this is going to be awkward…" Fred grinned, Lizzie groaned she knew what was coming next. "Lets go find him."

"What do I say? Fred what should I do. You can't come! It will make him feel worse. I'm really nervous, and I'm rambling."

"Look there he is! You'll be fine." Fred extended an arm around Lizzie's shoulders and gave a shove towards Josh.

"Umm hey." Lizzie spoke, a little too quietly for Josh to hear, but he could tell what she had said because he saw her lips move.

"Hi." He smiled awkwardly. "I can guess why you're here. It's ok. I kind of knew you liked him the whole time."

"I'm really sorry Josh. Believe me when I say that I didn't even know until he, well…" The painful silence that followed was shortly broken by Lizzie, she wanted to get it over and done with as quickly as possible."I guess I could say we can still be friends, but it's kind of a meaningless phrase now. I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again."

"Good. 'Cause my new Girlfriend wouldn't approve of it." As Josh said that he smiled angelically as none other than Jodie skipped up and smothered Josh in kisses. Lizzie couldn't help but feel a pang of annoyance hit her, she smirked as Jodie smiled at Lizzie as if to say 'Ha I got your boyfriend'. Lizzie walked passed the couple, brushing lightly past Jodie's shoulder, she whispered quietly,

"If you're trying to make me jealous it won't work, I have the man I want." With that note Lizzie ran back to George, she stood directly in front of him and laughed, "He's going out with Jodie." She giggled.

"Are you okay then?" George asked, he knew that Lizzie got very over reactive and can take things a little too personally.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lizzie reassured him. "Well, I am kind of annoyed that he's out with her, but I can't blame him. If it was him who had done that to me, I would be trying every possible method to upset me."

"True." George chuckled.

Fred walked up and placed a hand on George's shoulder, "Finally, the slow rubbish is over for a bit. Some decent music. Thank Merlin."

"I hate disco music. Can't dance if my life depended on it." Lizzie complained. But as she saw Jodie with Josh dancing like she was queen, Lizzie suddenly felt a surge of angry electricity surge through her. "But I'll give it a go."

Lizzie decided on just jumping up and down in time to the music was enough, as she couldn't think of anything else to do.

"You know, I think I'm just going to sit down with Harry for a bit." Lizzie decided, she didn't want to dance anymore, she was getting tired.

"Okay, I'll join you in a bit." George replied. He turned to Fred and they held hands and started spinning together, Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes, and then smiled at Harry.

"You okay?" She asked politely.

"Yeah I'm good. Never really got the hang of these type of things." He chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Lizzie grinned. "Already lost a boyfriend, been kissed by another boy, and danced with him instead, oh and I got into a fight. Hence the state of my hair."

Harry laughed, "Your being serious?" He realised she was as he saw send a quick glance in George's direction then in the direction of a girl dancing with Joshua. "Busy night then?"

"I guess I could say that."

"I don't get up to much though, mainly just fighting Dragons, me." Harry grinned.

George walked up to Lizzie and sat next to her, and smiled at Harry who sent a smug look in his direction.

"I thought you told Fred that you didn't fancy her." Harry smirked.

"Yeah, well I lied. Didn't I." George snapped. Lizzie leant her head on his shoulder and giggled softly.

"Talking of Fred, where is he?" Lizzie asked.

"Busy looking for alcohol. He said he's going to try and get drunk on butterbeer." George replied.

"That is going to be a hell of a lot of butterbeer." Lizzie had images of Fred running across the great hall, a glass of beer in his right hand and a bottle in his left and falling about over the place. Wait, they weren't images. "FRED!" She yelled her voice full of astonishment.

"Beer all round." Fred sloshed beer down his front giddily.

"What exactly is it?" Lizzie asked.

"Err… I think it's firewhisky. I can't really remember."

"How did you get it?" George interrupted, helping himself to a swig. "You didn't have enough time to go to the three broomsticks."

"I just summoned them. And as I muttered the spell, a bottle of beer came flying towards me. Y'know… woooo." He held the bottle out and showed the action of it flying.

"Fred, if I were you, I wouldn't walk around the school with a bottle of beer in your hand." Lizzie warned. "The teachers might _just _notice."

"Good point." Fred slurred, and with that note he lifted the bottle of beer and poured the whole lot into his mouth, dribbling slightly, then he grabbed the cup from George and then drained the remnants of the glass. "There. Now it's just an empty glass." And with that he fell to the floor with a surprisingly quiet thud.

"Water!" Harry demanded. Jodie walked past and grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"So, your boyfriends an alcoholic as well?" She smirked.

"That's Fred you thick cow." Lizzie pulled away, and turned to Fred.

She pointed her wand at Fred's face and cast the Argumenti charm; water shot out of the wand tip, Fred gurgled and spluttered, Lizzie lowered her wand as he stood up.

"What in the name of Merlin was that for?" He screamed.

"Well, you got drunk, by draining a whole bottle minus a mouthful, of firewhisky, then passed out." George grinned.

"So she tried to drown me?" Fred exclaimed.

"I didn't drown you… I just-" Lizzie protested.

"Threw a load of water over my head, causing you to almost drown me?"

"Well… yeah."

Fred pouted in mock sadness, he looked positively cute, his red hair sticking to his pale freckle filled face. Water dripping off the end of his long nose, he grinned the crooked smile, that Lizzie knew so well from George.

"N'aww, sorry Freddie." Lizzie cast a drying charm over him and gave him a hug. "Better?"

"I guess…" He laughed.

Hermione rushed over to the four of them and groaned at the sight of them, Fred, holding a broken glass, Lizzie, hair a mess, and George, with a ripped sleeve and blood trickling down his arm.

"What happened?" She asked, but immediately regretted it as Lizzie, Fred and George started talking all at once. "Ok, I don't need to know." She handed George a tissue to clean up his arm, she opened her little purse and pulled out what looked like a can of hairspray, it said _'Maisy's magical miracle, for hair." _She sprayed it lightly over Lizzie's head and it went back to the wavy, soft state it was in before the fight. Then she fixed the glass in Fred's hand, fixed the bottle and then vanished it.

"I hadn't finished!" Fred complained.

"By the state of you, I think you've had more than enough." Hermione said.

"Greedy pig, I hardly got anything!" George accused his twin.

"Well, I got it so I should drink it."

"I think you did drink all of it," George grinned.

They all laughed, as Fred sat down and stuck his bottom lip out, George hit him across the back of his head, "Come on now you're sober again, lets continue dancing." Fred stood up and stumbled a little and then looked back at the floor where he tripped, and glared at it evilly. "Ok, moderately sober." George concluded.

"Coming?" Lizzie turned back to ask Hermione and Harry as George took her arm and started dragging her away, they shook their heads and Lizzie decided to stop allowing herself to be dragged, and she stopped dead, this idea, however, did not go very well, as the twins are taller than her by miles. George grabbed her around her waist and picked her up, she laughed and then screamed at George to put her down. He ignored her, but she could feel the bottom of her dress rising up as she started to slip down, she sent a hard kick at George's shin and he dropped her. She landed a little wobbly on the ground, but she didn't actually fall over.

"OW! Was that really necessary?" George asked rubbing his shin.

"Probably not, but you wouldn't put me down and the bottom of my dress was rising." Lizzie blushed.

George's cheeks went a dark shade of red, they both looked towards Fred who was doubled over, tears pouring from his eyes, he placed a hand on Lizzie's and George's shoulders. "Of all the people who were to get together it really is a blessing for it to be you two."

"We are keeping you away from the alcohol next time." George decided pouring what looked like a small flask of diluted unicorn blood; into Fred's mouth. Lizzie opened her mouth to ask what it was, but George had already foreseen the question. "Oh, me and Fred managed to invent some form of sobering potion, best to always keep some with us, we decided. Just in case something like this happens." He turned to the limp Fred now in his arms. "Give him 5 minutes, he'll be back to normal. Help me take him to a chair."

Lizzie pulled Fred's arm over her shoulder and dragged him to the chair and sat him down. Lizzie sat next to him, and waited for him to wake up. She used it as her excuse not to dance, she despised the cheesy Christmas songs which were now being played.

"Salashe the red winged thestral…" Fred started to sing in a muffled voice.

"Had a very shiny wing." Lizzie and George joined in.

After their little sing-song, Fred had fully recovered and had been joined by a sour looking Angelina. She scowled at him, looking at Lizzie… then Fred realised what she was so upset about.

"WHOA! Ange, you didn't think me and she-?" Fred started to chuckle.

"I saw with my very own eyes. "Angelina almost growled through gritted teeth.

"NO! That was George! It's her and _George._ George." He snorted with laughter. Angelina blushed bright red, looking very embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mumbled, then looked up and realised that George and Lizzie were holding hands. "Well, in that case then, congrats." She hugged Lizzie, and nodded at George.

"Thanks!" Lizzie said brightly.

After another 10 minutes of the fast music, the announcer called out "Okay Folks! Last dance coming up! Grab your partners and lets go!"

Lizzie's stomach flipped excitedly, this is the dance she'd been waiting for. She stood up beside George, he held out his hand she took it, as calmly as she could manage, her heart beating furiously. He led her into the crowd of people. Lizzie looked up at George, just looking at him made her feel al warm inside, his bright blue eyes, with a burning flame within them, the mischievous twinkle was easy to detect. Lizzie then moved her gaze to focus on his hair, bright ginger, scruffy but it was so carelessly ruffled, it looked soft and fluffy at the same time. His freckles, like her own, looked as though you could draw pictures by joining them up. She had never looked at George like that before, but she thought that it was just about time.

George placed a hand firmly on her waist and held her other one in his hand. She placed the arm that wasn't in his, around his neck and they swayed to the music. George let go of Lizzie's hand and placed both hands around her waist, so she moved her hands to around his neck, he lifted her up into the air, and spun her around. He put her lightly back down on the ground, and she kept her arms wrapped around his neck, they continued to sway to the music.

Lizzie no longer cared that Fred was probably watching, or the fact that he was almost certainly laughing at them, she had George, and if George didn't care then neither did she. The song went on for hours, she was sure of it, not that it mattered. When the song had finished Lizzie rested her forehead on his head and closed her eyes, George moved his head slightly and gently pushed his lips to hers. Her heart skipped a beat and then to make up for it, started racing so fast, she was surprised she couldn't hear a hum.

"Party's over guys." Fred interrupted impatiently, as the two parted and locked hands.

"That is the first time I've heard you say that. I thought your aim in life was to create everlasting Parties, that last until the teachers tell us off for making too much noise." Lizzie smirked.

"Yeah, well, that's the wrong sort of party. I thought I was going to throw up."

"I told you not to drink the beer." George impersonating his mothers voice.

"Not from the drinking, you two were being all… urgh."

"You have no one but yourself to blame." Lizzie told him it a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"…Shut up."

"You."

"I said it first!"

"I thought it first."

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did."

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" George yelled at them, the three of them burst out laughing.

"…No, you." Fred winked.

"I said it first!" George grinned.

"Oh here we go…" Lizzie rolled her eyes, but her comment was ignored as the twins continued to argue all the way up to the common room. Lizzie told the password to an incredibly grumpy fat lady, she was getting fed up of students running in and out of the common room. Lizzie sat down on the sofa along with Fred and George, she leant her head on George's shoulder as he placed an arm around her waist.

"I never did tell you how beautiful you looked tonight." George smiled down at her.

"Well I thought you looked terrible." Lizzie joked.

"Thank god! Please don't go all soppy." Fred whined.

"Nah, joking, you looked amazing as always." Lizzie looked up at George.

"Pass me a bucket. Quick." Fred said even louder.

"I love you." George brushed a hand across her cheek.

"I'm off. See you guys in the morning." Fred looked disgusted at his brothers behaviour.

"Bye!" Lizzie and George called behind him. They watched as Fred disappeared into the boys dormitory. "Success!" They laughed and gave each other a high five.

"Didn't think he was ever going to leave." George sounded relieved. They both loved Fred but they knew that now that they were together they would never be able to talk properly or hold hands or anything without being teased by Fred.

"Well that was… Interesting." Lizzie thought aloud.

"Tell me about it. Didn't expect you to put up a fight like that."

"Me neither, though my cheek still hurts from when she punched me." Lizzie lifted an arm subconsciously to her cheek, George pulled it away to have a look. He kissed the beginnings of the bruise.

"Don't muggles always say to kiss it better?" He winked.

"Yeah, I guess." Lizzie grinned, "It makes it worth the injury."

"I'd rather you weren't hurt though." George said seriously before holding her face in her hands, as she sat up and looked into her bright eyes, and leant forwards, and pushed his lips to hers, she closed her eyes, and leant further towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to her hair and started to twirl it around his fingers. They parted for breath and as Lizzie grinned widely, she looked at George and then pinched her arm harshly.

"Ow!" She yelped, now rubbing her arm.

"Why did you do that?" George looked at her as though she was crazy, but laughed at the same time.

"Well, it's all too good be true." Lizzie blushed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>And indeed it was too good for Lizzie, something had to change… right? <strong>

**Well as always, please review, I really appreciate them. Let me know if you want a 5th**** chapter or not, I have a small idea of what I should do…**

**I don't think this chapter was a good as the rest, sorry the ending isn't as good as it could be, but it was all I could think of putting. If you can think of a better way to improve it, please let me know! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I apologise for the long wait, I had writers block half way through… I knew what I wanted to happen, it just didn't look right when I wrote it… so I hope this is okay…**

* * *

><p>Lizzie skipped up to her dormitory and got changed into her brightly coloured pyjama's, and hopped into bed. She picked up her new teddy from George and lay down, she was almost asleep until she heard a voice coming from beside her. She gasped and listened closely, her heart pounding with fright, Lizzie heard another mumbled squeak, she jumped and threw the teddy on the floor as she heard "Merry Christmas!" She giggled quietly at her stupidity, and picked the teddy up and put it beside her bed instead. She couldn't go to sleep now, every time she was almost asleep the bear started talking. She looked with a lonely feeling in her chest, at the empty bed beside her own. Her friend, Annette had been sent home for the last week before the Christmas holidays and then she had decided to stay there, she wanted to be there for her mum at the funeral, her great Grandmother had died. Annette had cried all night when she received the letter telling her what had happened, she was surprisingly close to her 'nanny'.<p>

She finally got some sleep at about 2 in the morning when the bears constant chirping of "Happy Boxing Day!" Drove her insane, and she threw it into her trunk and shut the lid. The rest of the people in the dormitory were already asleep, and the bear hadn't woken them up.

Lizzie woke up at about 8:30 the following morning, she got changed into darkish blue jeans and a red top with dark red patterns and tied a white hoodie around her waist. She slowly walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She sat herself on the sofa in the common room and found Rocket, by the window. She opened it, allowing him to fly in, he headed towards the boys dormitory.

"Wait!" She called, it surprised her that it actually stopped and looked at her, as though waiting for an instruction. "Make sure they… err… get up and come downstairs will you?" Lizzie muttered, sitting down in the nearest chair, and watched the large bird swoop up the stairs. She yawned again and furiously blinked her eyes in order to stay awake, she pulled her knees up to her chin and closed her head and before she knew it she had drifted off into a light sleep.

"Lizzie! Wake up." She heard a soft familiar voice in her ear.

"Shut up!" Lizzie complained. She felt the weight of a person sit down on the sofa, and then gentle arms shaking her lightly.

"C'mon."

"Hey wake up!" A louder voice demanded as a small jet of ice cold water hit her in the face, she sat up quickly, flapping her arms in the direction in which the jet of water came from.

"Ow! Cold!" She looked up, and saw a tall ginger haired boy stood in front of her, holding his wand loosely in his hand with a smug grin on his face. "Thanks Fred."

"Anytime." He winked.

"Tired?" George grinned hugging her.

"Just a bit. No thanks to you." Lizzie frowned in slight annoyance.

"Huh?"

"That stupid bear. I had to lock it in my suitcase at about 2 in the morning after getting fed up with hearing 'Happy Boxing Day!' every 5 seconds." Lizzie mimicked the bears squeaky voice.

"Not the suitcase!" George complained, "It hates the dark!"

"Yeah, well it should learn to keep it's mouth shut."

"Well, technically it does keep it's mouth shu-" Fred pointed out, but was interrupted by Lizzie.

"Shut it." She warned.

"Did I not tell you how to turn it off? How silly of me!" George exclaimed in mock amazement "You just tap it with your wand and say '_Tilorito'_, and it turns off."

"Well thank you for telling me." Lizzie grumbled coldly, wrapping her arms around him and used his stomach as a pillow.

"N'aww bless her." George chuckled.

"Hate you."

"Love you too." George kissed her forehead softly, chuckling slightly.

…..

The end of the holidays arrived too quickly for Lizzie's liking, she had enjoyed spending time with the Twins. She was glad that although she and George were going out, there wasn't the weird awkwardness that often occurs when they spent time with other people. They pulled more pranks than ever, but even so, the twins had exams coming up and Lizzie tried to make them do a little bit of revision, to stop Hermione from lecturing her on behalf of Mrs Weasley, about encouraging the twins to do less work. Lizzie was impressed, they did at least 4 to 5 minutes of revision every other day, but she could never be sure if they were actually reading the book, or just looking at the fascinating pictures of the different spells being performed.

On the last day before the term ended, Lizzie said goodnight to George and ran upstairs to her dormitory, she found Annette, lying on her bed, with her coat still on, staring with a frustrated look on her face. A huge smile lit up Lizzie's face as she ran towards her friend. She stopped instantly as she received a cold glare in return.

Annette was an amazing person, she was pretty, funny and kind. She had always been there for Lizzie, and Lizzie tried to be the same in return. Lizzie looked up to Annette, as Annette usually had everything that Lizzie wanted. But, Annette, could be very argumentative, and anyone who wasn't on her side, would be in extreme danger.

"What's the matter Annie?" Lizzie asked nervously, avoiding Annette's harsh gaze as she sat up.

"Oh you've finally noticed I'm here have you? I've been here all day, but you've been too busy spending time with your lovely _Boyfriend _you didn't notice me." She spat.

"Wh-what? Why didn't you come and say hi? I-I didn't realise."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"We wouldn't have minded."

"I MINDED! You knew I liked him. I've liked him for ages. Did you just go out with him to rub it in my face that you have something that I don't for once in you sorry life? You didn't stop to consider you friend though, did you?" Tears were starting to appear in her pale green eyes.

"Annette, just shut up. You wouldn't understand, I've listened to your constant whining that he doesn't like you. And just for the record he kissed me not the other way round!" Lizzie stormed over to her bed and sat down, shutting the curtains around her with more force than was necessary. She took deep breaths, to calm herself. Lizzie got changed into her pyjamas and slid beneath the covers. A million and one thoughts were flying through her head at the speed of light. Annette probably had a lot of revenge in store for her, the chances were it would have something to do with splitting up her and George. Lizzie didn't know what to do, she felt awful, she felt as though she was the worst person in the world. But the problem was that, both Lizzie and Annette were very proud people when it came to arguments and neither of them would give in very easily, but usually in the end, Lizzie would be the one to apologise. But Lizzie had a feeling that this argument would need more than a 'sorry' to fix.

The night was a long one, Lizzie had dreaded what Annette would be like in the morning, Lizzie had drifted in and out of sleep as more and more worries flew through her mind. Annette was also good friends with the twins, they all hung around together apart from lessons, and the occasional prank, Annette didn't like to break the rules, she didn't tell the twins that, because she didn't want them to hate her, so she made up pathetic excuses to do something else. The twins however had found this out, but pretended not to notice… most of the time.

Lizzie hopped out of bed, she looked towards Annette's bed, finding it empty relaxed, until she realised that Annette was probably already downstairs, with the twins. Lizzie put her school robes on quickly and packed her bag, she walked down to the Gryffindor common room, it was pretty much empty, there were just a few 1st Years arguing about what subjects they had.

She walked quickly towards the great hall and walked up towards the Gryffindor table, she saw the twins immediately, their bright red hair was difficult to miss, in between them was Annette laughing and telling Jokes. Fred and George looked up and noticed her, they waved happily, Lizzie felt warm tears in her eyes and just walked straight out again, they didn't wait for her, but, they _always_ wait for me. She went back to the common room and waited until breakfast would be finished and made her was towards charms.

"Are you alright Lizzie?" Hermione asked, waking Lizzie from her daydream as she trudged towards the classroom.

"Yeah I'm good thanks." She replied softly.

"It's just, Annie's back, and I didn't see you with her at breakfast."

"I wasn't hungry, so I didn't go to breakfast." Lizzie had decided to completely ignore the fact that she was arguing with Annette, and cover it up completely.

"Oh, that's good then." Hermione smiled kindly, Lizzie could tell she wasn't convinced, but she understood that she would rather not talk about it, however Lizzie did want to talk about it, but once she had said one thing, she couldn't stop. Hermione nodded in the direction in which Annette was coming from and smiled.

"Hey Hermione, Long time no see. Good Christmas?" Annette, appeared from behind Lizzie and stood in her way, blocking her out from the conversation she was having with Hermione.

"Yeah, it was great thank you." Hermione replied. Lizzie slipped off, to find Harry and Ron, stood further back in the line.

"Hey, guys." Lizzie smiled, glumly.

"What's up?" Harry asked

"What? Oh nothing." Lizzie tried to smile again, but judging by the looks on the two boys' faces, she wasn't fooling anyone. Harry gave her the 'tell-me-the-truth' look. "Fine, Annette's annoyed that I got together with George, and now he's hanging around with her, and you know what happened when Jodie upset me and then Annette had a go at her?" She paused, while Ron and Harry nodded. "Well, she's that angry."

"Ah, well we're here if you need us." Ron smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks." The corner of Lizzie's mouth twitched as a small smile appeared on her face.

As they walked into the classroom, Lizzie mentally groaned, as she remembered that she had to sit next to Annette in a lot of her lessons. They sat down, not even looking at each other, Lizzie tried to give the impression that she was paying close attention to Professor Flitwick just to distract her from Annette. Lizzie pulled out a bit of parchment and started to scribble in her messy handwriting an apology.

'_Annette, Really, I mean it when I say I'm sorry. I got caught up_ _in the moment, I didn't stop to consider how you would feel. It was selfish of me, and I understand that you don't want to talk to me. But please forgive me, what else is there for me to say?_

_Lizzie'_

Lizzie folded the note into quarters and slipped it in front of Annette, she could hear the faint rustling of the parchment as Annette opened it, then she heard the scratching of a quill and more rustling before the note was passed back. Lizzie, looked at the parchment with wide eyes, she didn't know whether to expect and acceptance or disapproval, she would soon find out.

'_Elizabeth, Maybe sorry just isn't good enough. You really upset me, you don't know what I felt when I saw you with George. I saw my best friend, someone who I trusted, betray me. _(Lizzie couldn't help but feeling that Annette was over-reacting a little bit, but they were teenagers, she mentally shrugged, what else is to be expected?) _Anyway, not that any of that matters, I can tell that George missed me more than you did over the holidays, he didn't seem very eager to wait for you this morning. I guess he's not that into you after all…_

_Annette.'_

Tears burned behind Lizzie's eyelids as she tried to control her anger and frustration. She rest her chin in her hands and stared blankly to the front of the class room, thinking about where she could go, the twins obviously preferred Annette as a friend, Lizzie knew that even though, Harry and Ron only said what they said to be nice and that they would rather that Lizzie didn't hang around with them.

The lesson ended and they filed out, Lizzie hurried ahead of everyone, she made her way quickly to care of magical creatures. She shook her head and shivered, pulling her cloak tightly around her, it had started snowing and her feet had gone numb after about 5 minutes, she looked towards the rest of the class, they were huddled together in their friend groups. Lizzie's heart sank even lower, she didn't have a best friend anymore, usually, she enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures, but this lesson was long and very painful. Lizzie worked with Annette as they each had to work in two's or threes, and Lizzie had chosen to be with Annette before the Christmas Holidays.

They didn't talk at all during the lesson, using only mumbling gestures and no eye contact, just deadly glares to get the work done, By the end of the Lesson Lizzie was just about ready to sit in a corner and die, as promised her happy, new great confidence which had shot through the roof, as George made her feel better about herself, dropped at an alarming rate, as Annette made her feel worse and worse about herself.

Once the lesson had finished the Gryffindor and Slytherin 4th years limped away from the lesson, as quick as they could, tending to bruised arms or, cut hands. Lizzie, however made no effort to be the first out of the lesson, in fact she was the very last. She had no where important to go this break, no friends to meet, or boyfriend for that matter.

She sat herself down by the black lake and threw stones into the murky, sandy water. Watching the sand make patterns on the surface of the water. She ignored the loud chattering of the students as they walked past.

"Hey Lizzie, what's the matter?" Lizzie heard a voice behind her, that made her stomach do somersaults, the voice that belonged to George, she couldn't explain how much she wanted to turn around and for him to hold her close so she could cry, but then she remembered what Annette had written, _'Maybe he's not that into you after all…'_

"Nothing that concerns you." Lizzie replied quickly. She heard him sit next to her, she was determined not to look at him, or she knew she would give in.

"Of course it concerns me, because your ignoring me." He retorted, a little angrily.

"Didn't seem to bother you this morning when you were with Annette."

"She told me that you wanted to be left alone!"

"When I'm upset I want everything but to be left alone. Usually, I get upset _because_ I feel alone, you should know that. Anyway she said you didn't want to wait for me."

"She told me that you didn't want me to wait for you!"

"Ooh what a coincidence." Lizzie sneered sarcastically.

"I don't see why you're being so mean to her. She's really upset! She told me what you said to her to her last night!"

"WELL GO AND COMFORT HER THEN! LEAVE YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND TO CRY IN PEACE!" Lizzie turned to look at him, she was breathing quickly, tears flowing freely from her mismatched eyes.

"Maybe I will." George said coldly.

"Then- Fine. She told me that you didn't like that much anymore, so I'll do you a last favour and end it ok?"

"She said what?"

Lizzie could no longer talk she was crying so hard, she managed to blurt out between her quick breaths, "B-Bye, George-ge." She then grabbed her bag, and ran.

She entered the girls bathroom and using a tissue dabbed her eyes with a tissue, she stared at herself in the mirror and tried to make her eyes look less red, but it didn't work very well. She looked at the time, she had precisely 3 minutes to get to potions, she abandoned her attempt to sort out her eyes and sprinted as fast as she could towards the dungeons.

She reached the door just behind Malfoy, he turned to see who it was and Lizzie bent her head but she was too late.

"Bit of an upsetting break, Morgan? Was it that Weasley? I would give him a hug, but I might catch the blood traitor disease, I wouldn't don't want to start praising muggles like his stupid father." Malfoy smirked.

"Shut up." Lizzie warned through gritted teeth.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." She heard the voice of George's younger brother Ron.

"Hey look, Morgan, you got yourself a new friend. Make a change for Weasley here to, hope your rich Morgan, they could do with a new house, and parents… and life." Ron and Lizzie were both fuming, Harry grabbed the back of Ron's cloak, as Malfoy strutted into the safety of the class room.

"Thanks." Lizzie smiled at Ron and Harry appreciatively.

"Anytime. Are you okay?" Ron asked as they headed into the class room, Lizzie nodded, and walked in, sitting down, once again next to Annette. Next to Lizzie was Hermione, at least there was somebody she could talk to. Well, she tried, but she got angry when Snape took 10 points from Gryffindor. Somehow, loosing points wasn't quite the same without Fred and George to laugh it off later.

Lizzie walked out the classroom with Hermione, who was telling Lizzie why her potion looked like boiled bogeys and not the deep blue colour that it was meant to be. "You were meant to add the newts liver _before _the spiders eggs."

"We should've told Ron that the eggs would hatch if he didn't make the potion well enough. He would have gotten top marks." Lizzie giggled slightly. Hermione's smile turned quickly into a frown as Lizzie mentioned Ron's name.

"What's up?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, it's just Ron. He's being all moody and keeps teasing me about Viktor. You're so lucky you didn't get that about George."

"Mhhmm… Never will now…" Lizzie said calmly, as to not cry again.

"What? Why?"

"We split, about Annette."

"Oh, Sorry." Hermione coughed awkwardly to try and break the awkward silence that followed. It was strange, Hermione didn't come across to be the kind of person to talk about boys to.

"Hey Lizzie!" Somebody called, down the corridor, running to her side. A tall red heired boy stood

next to her, her immediate thoughts were George, so she continued to ignore him. Further glances out of

the corner of her eye, told her that it was in fact Fred.

"Yeah?" Lizzie smiled, _'Maybe somebody isn't mad with me.'_ she thought hopefully.

"Can I have a word?" He asked, glancing at Hermione for an answer. Lizzie's face fell, was Fred… being serious?

"I-I'll see you later then Lizzie." Hermione muttered and wandered off to leave Lizzie and Fred alone to talk.

"Walk?" Fred took a step forwards.

"Can I eat first?"

"No, you can eat as well as, George made me bring you a sandwich as you haven't eaten anything yet."

"George sent you?" Lizzie raised her voice slightly.

"Calm down. I'm only trying to help. Now come on." Fred handed her the sandwich and they began to walk outside and across the grounds, they had an hour until lessons started again. "Right, tell me everything from your side of the story, and I'll tell you Annette's and George's." Fred asked her as they sat down beside the lake.

Lizzie told him everything, everything Annette had said, and all the horrible things she had said back, then how she is making her feel left out, and when he and George didn't wait for her in the morning, and how scared she was and then what she said to George. She felt happier and worse when she had finished talking, she had told someone, it gave her the feeling of hope that help had come to sort it all out. However she realised how, horrible and stupid she had been and if she hadn't snapped back and let herself get angry and upset, then things wouldn't be as bad.

"Lizzie…" Fred sighed rolling his eyes. "You really messed it up, now. What are you going to do, no friends… all on your own…"

"You're a right heartless git sometimes, you know that?" Lizzie smiled as she sniffed, as a few more tears rolled down her cheek. She felt a bit happier that Fred could make a joke out of it, it couldn't be that bad after all.

"See, that sort of thing that gets you into trouble young lady." Fred put his hands on his hips. He panicked slightly as Lizzie started to cry harder. "No, please don't cry. Lizzie, you know I didn't mean it." Fred wasn't used to dealing with tears, believe it or not, Lizzie didn't cry much, well not in front of them, she sulked sure, she was pretty sulky when she wanted to be, but she didn't cry. Fred pulled her towards him, in attempt to comfort her, he rocked her gently and hushed.

"Fred, your suffocating me!" Lizzie giggled, struggling. "You don't have to hush me, I'm not a baby."

"I wouldn't be so sure, you're crying a hell of a lot more than a baby." Fred tried to whipe a tear from her face clumsily, poking her eye.

"Ow. That was my eye."

"Sorry." Fred chuckled, Lizzie felt loads better, well until Fred kept his side of the deal and explained the story from Annette's point of view. And how Lizzie was so mean and told her Lizzie had said that she was a worthless pile of nothing, and how Annette cried and how George comforted her, and how she suddenly became happier.

Then Lizzie got angry, really angry. She didn't even cry, she clenched her fists and literally shook with anger and frustration. She wanted nothing more than to march up to Annette and punch her in the face, but of course Lizzie would be in more trouble.

"What should I do Fred?" Lizzie pleaded.

"Umm… apologise." Fred told her.

"I did. In charms, this is what she sent back." Lizzie pulled the crumpled not out of her pocket, and handed it to him, re reading it over his shoulder.

"Well, she was upset…" Fred defended her, this really upset Lizzie, _'He was defending her, after he read the note and heard the whole story.' _

"Well, I'm sorry for upsetting her, it's not like she's managed to reduce me to tears in 1 day of arguing. She fell out with me, because I'm- no, I was out with George, and who's fault is that hmm?" Lizzie snapped.

"You're right, I guess." Fred agreed, it didn't make Lizzie feel any happier though, the chances were, he was just agreeing to stop her from yelling at him… "Well, I was going to meet George and Ann- I was going to meet George at the statue…" Lizzie's face fell, "But I could stay…. No, I _dare_ you to come with me."

"If I don't do it, you'll never let me live it down will you?"

"Nope."

"Statue it is." Lizzie declared standing up, eating her sandwich and they walked towards the old meeting place. Lizzie had butterflies in her stomach, she had over 100 scenarios running through her head, all resulting with her lying dead on the floor. _'Well,'_ she thought, _'This could get interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the ending once again… Oh and for the break up… I'll try and be quicker with writing the 6<strong>**th**** Chapter, but it might be hard, as I'm going on Holiday for 2 weeks… As usual please review, it actually encourages me to write more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know it's been ages. Almost a whole year and this mini chapter isn't going to make up for much but I'm trying!**

Fred walked excitedly to the statue- no, he skipped enthusiastically. Lizzie trudged behind him with a five year old sulky pout on her face, her arm was getting tired from pushing Fred every time he made a stupid remark. The butterflies in her stomach were getting more and more wild, the metaphorical wings beating furiously against her insides. "Fred, I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes; I have to go to the loo." She lied, scurrying quickly in the other direction.

She gave it a minute and then followed him silently, taking cover in an empty classroom where she could see the statue. George and Annette were already waiting for Fred, and as they arrived George suggested that they snuck into Hogsmeade for a butterbeer, however Fred protested and insisted that they stay for a few more minutes.

Lizzie took deep breaths, summoning some courage _'If only it was as easy as just saying "accio"' _She thought to herself downheartedly. She was just about to step onto the scene when-whoosh. A cold wind rushed past her ears and a high crackle was next heard

"Wah-hey! Trying to hide eh Morgan? I saw you sneaking in to that class room. Help! Help! She's trying to steal exam results! Or maybe you were trying to eavesdrop…" Peeves sung. The three heads by the statue turned to glare at a sheepish looking girl, stood in the doorway of a classroom looking guiltier than ever.

"Erm…" Lizzie looked at the floor desperately, as though answers would seep from the concrete and tell her what to do, but it didn't, her mind went blank. "I guess Malfoy was joking when he said that this is where they were kept…" She laughed nervously.

"Chicken." A harsh whisper jeered playfully in her ear as a flash of red hair ran past, nudging her forward to stand conveniently in front of George and Annette as they did so.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it straight out, because to be perfectly honest I don't think I could possibly make the situation any worse, don't you agree Fred?" She asked sending a backward glance at the twin.

"Oh, you know me. I always think there's room for improvement," he grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness and glee.

"Oh such wise words of encouragement. Thanks Fred," she grunted. "Anyway, Annette, I'm sorry. What I said to you- what I actually said to you was true. I didn't know I liked him until it happened. And George, I'm sorry that you're stupid enough to believe her." Behind her the twin face palmed. It was all he could do to stop himself howling with laughter. Lizzie just wanted to melt, and wallow in the mess of a life she had left. Wrong words. Very wrong words.

"Lay off him!" Annette practically growled, flicking her long brunette hair and slipping her arm through George's and trying to haul him away.

"I'm sorry. Just please, give me a chance to explain. Without yelling at me because then I will say something stupid. I just want to get my story across." Lizzie turned to look directly at George. "I know that what I am about to say will be completely ignored and if anything it will make you even angrier with me but I have to say it. I'm not saying that Annette's lying, but she's not exactly been very truthful either. I did snap at her last night, but because she had a go at me first and I reacted. I did not say for you to leave me this morning, I wasn't even awake then, so please, take what I said into account when you choose your side."

Beside him Annette glared at Lizzie, her green eyes full of venom. George himself though had a thoughtful calm look on his freckled face. He ran a hand through his thick red hair; which made Lizzie's stomach do summersaults. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. Can you give me a while?" He asked, frowning, his face masked with a look rarely seen on his face… seriousness.

"Err, yeah sure…" She nodded and turned around, still nodding, "of course. I-I'll talk to you later then," She walked slowly in the direction of the common room after taking one last gloomy look at the group. Fred looked torn, the gap between her and George was growing by the second and Fred just didn't know which way to go. She hoped selfishly that he would follow her, she really needed someone to talk to, to pass the time.

After stepping past the corner and there was no one following her, she hung her head even lower. There was this empty feeling rising in her chest, she knew exactly what it was but she didn't like it; loneliness.

Stood outside the common room and muttered the password and stepped through the door, when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. It was George, it had to be. Her hopes rose as a tall red headed teen ran towards her. Further investigation informed her that it was in fact Fred, and she felt a wave or disappointment once more.

"Lizzie," he gasped, resting a hand on her shoulder for support, "please, please don't give up hope. It's not over left. I know my brother more than anyone, he just needs time."

"Time is the one thing I don't have." She informed him slowly, a lump rising in her throat, "look what mess a day has done to me. I may be impatient and selfish, but I can't deal with it."

Fred looked frustrated as he ran a hand through his ginger hair, "look, I'm not making any promises, but I'll talk to him in transfiguration and see what I can do."

Lizzie felt a sudden rush of affection for her friend, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, he rubbed her back awkwardly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"

"Calm down there!" He smiled, "I'll try and make it happen by this evening. No promises. C'mon, let's go, If I'm late McGonagall said she'd turn me into a mouse then she'd set Mrs Norris on me."

"We better walk extra slow then." Lizzie grinned for the first time in what seemed like ages, the day felt like years long.

"Ooh that's mean. Mind you I don't think Snape would be overly impressed with you either if you were late." He teased.

"Touche. See you later!" Lizzie called as she set off in the direction of the dungeons with a rising feeling of happiness beginning to return to her soul.

"Sorry I'm late sir!" She gasped having just ran down the stairs, the Slytherines laughed as she sat in her seat, with a red face, part embarrassment, part exhaustion. Lizzie pointed her stool away from Annette, feeling confident that she had won.

The lesson passed slowly and painfully, Lizzie was eager to hear any news from Fred but this didn't stop Snape from attacking the class with lecture after lecture about how a Sleugon is of vital importance to a Shnellot potion. Beside her she heard the rustle of paper as a neatly folded not landed on her essay, she opened it curiously and read the neat scribble: _Elizabeth, I hope that you do realise that he was just being polite. _

Lizzie picked up the parchment and ripped it up into tiny pieces and placed it into the middle of her book, just as Snape glared at her. She panicked and vanished it as quickly as she could and then gazed angelically at the pointy nosed, greasy haired potions teacher, "hiding something miss Morgan?" He drawled, "20 points from Gryffindor."

Lizzie didn't mind too much though, she knew that it had annoyed Annette. Lizzie didn't want to get herself into any more trouble with George. Her mind was set on making this right. The lesson finally ended and Lizzie trudged onto divination, one more lesson and she would find out what would happen. One more measly hour. How hard could it be?

Very hard apparently, Lizzie thought to herself as professor Trelawney gazed into the palm of her hand and whispered in what was an incredibly bad interpretation of a mysterious voice, "Oh my dear, you have great troubles ahead, I see many tears and losses. Perhaps someone you already know that may be slipping away."

'Coincidence.' Lizzie decided, of course. Everything that Trelawney says is a load of rubbish. Everyone knows that. However, Lizzie still couldn't help but ask herself questions that she couldn't answer, 'What if this was a real prophecy? She must have got her job somehow.', 'Was it definitely on about George?' Her stomach plunged to her feet at the mere thought, it made her feel sick to even think about it.

**I hope this is okay and I'll write the next one when I can! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Woah, I am actually amazed at myself. I am updating it. I have updated it, clearly, because you are reading this. Please read and review. Love y'all!**

When the lessons had finally finished Lizzie made her way eagerly to the great hall, some hot food was awaiting her, and it was waiting by the masses. When she walked into the hall she found Fred, George and Annette already there, she shuffled in next to George and she tried desperately to catch his eye. Even the smallest reassuring look right now would be enough to take her out of this painful suspense. Fred refused to even look at her, his responses were hardly sentences they were so short.

After eating a few carrots and a bit of chicken, Lizzie felt worse than ever. "I'll see you in the common room." She muttered to Fred before pushing away her plate and walking through the familiar castle, except now, it didn't seem so friendly. The walls were grey and cold, still dirty from the last idea that Peeves had had. The crowd of students had long since gone from the corridors, now she could hear the echo of each footstep. She felt alone.

She muttered the password to the Fat lady and took care not to trip over the step, she sat down in front of the fire curling up in the softest arm chair, resting her chin on her knees and awaited fate. And eventually fate arrived, with the devil.

The common room was beginning to fill around her and she turned her head as every student entered the room, she knew that her happiness rested on the event that was just about to begin. Lizzie scowled as she heard a laugh that was way too familiar enter the room, "tell me that one again, where you told Snape to wash his hair!" Annette giggled trying to steer George away from the arm chair in which Lizzie was sat.

Fred sneaked off and crouched by the arm, Lizzie sat up expectedly, trying to read Fred's face before he spoke. "I tried to speak to him Lizzie, I really did." He told her slowly, as though he was thinking through, every single word as it escaped his lips, "He's really stubborn, there's not much else that I can do…" He shrugged, trying to give Lizzie a sympathetic look.

She shrunk back into the depths of the red chair, "I really thought I was going to be happy, Fred." She told him softly, "But every time… everytime that I find something to be happy about, someone just walks all over it, crushing me with their giant boots." A single silent tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't even have the strength to do my homework tonight. I guess a detention would be good to get my mind off things."

"Whoa. Dude. Hold up there. Detention… good? Those words don't mix. I am ashamed of you, and I thought that you were one of us…" Fred gasped dramatically.

"Yeah, well a lot has changed since then…" Lizzie replied moodily.

"Merlin's Sake!" he exclaimed, "I'm trying to make you feel better here! And you aren't helping!"

"I'm sorry, you're right. Go and talk to Annette and George I think you might appreciate their presence more."

"Oh my- Seriously. Please. Just stop this whole, no fun thing. It's just no… fun."

"I'm just tired, maybe I'll be better in the morning." Lizzie sighed, looking into Fred's worried and confused blue eyes. He really wasn't the sort to deal with emotions, "It's fine really."

He stood up, looking towering over the small childlike girl in front of him, and ruffled her hair playfully, "If you say so kiddo, just don't stay up too late then." She giggled, batting away his arm lightly and watched him stride past the first and second years to stand beside his brother.

Eventually Lizzie gave up and dragged herself up the cold stone stairs and sat on her bed, staring blankly at the half of her potions essay that she was supposed to be writing. With her quill in her hand she began to write, her face getting closer and closer to the parchment, when suddenly it was about ten o'clock and people were starting to drift into the room, and she lifted her head, her cheek covered in scribbly backwards writing from where the essay had printed her face.

Lizzie got changed and climbed back into bed, and laid down, resting her head onto her pillow, thinking up of a huge apology speech and many strategies to try and get George back. 'George, I know I'm selfish and I inconsiderate, but I want you to know how truly sorry I am for-' no. No. 'George, there are moments in my life where I'll say something and then completely kick myself afterwards for being so mean and stupid and I just want to say-' No it's not working.

"George, I'm sorry." Lizzie told him the next morning, looking up bravely into the blue eyes that seemed to swallow her whole. But the flame had been dampened by tears, the spark had could see her own longing and sadness reflected in his eyes, all Lizzie wanted was for him to go back, but Annette was still feeding him false stories that she knew he would believe. She always has been a great liar, even so Lizzie still felt bad for arguing with Annette.

"I'm sorry too, but I just can't bring myself to forgive you for what you did to Annette." He told her, looking down at her sadly and painfully.

"Okay." Lizzie gulped guiltily, she had felt responsible for starting the whole thing. "Well I guess I'll see you around." She tried to say somewhat casually although inside she was being torn apart. She had just thrown away every potential of a relationship because she retaliated. _Good work Lizzie, _She thought to herself sarcastically as she felt hot tears scold her eyelids. She turned before he could see the tear and sat by the fire place, while everybody else slowly exited the common room to go to breakfast.

The twins however remained where they were, Lizzie could feel George's gaze on the back of her head, it took all of her effort not to show any emotion. A high pitched giggle coming from the direction of the girls dormitory made her jump, it came to a sudden stop followed by a dramatic cry of "What's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong you dumb goblin. Merlin's beard people are stupid." She heard the outraged yell of Fred, he'd had enough.

"Oh." Came Annette's reply, "You don't need to worry about her, she's not worth it. I mean remember what she did."

The ounce of hope Lizzie had collected from Fred's statement crumbled instantaneously, Annette pulled away a silent George, "Come on honey" She hushed as though he was a little child, her voice sounded so sweet Lizzie was sure she was going to be sick.

When the portrait door closed Lizzie noticed that the room was almost completely empty, all who remained was one boy, with red hair. He leaped over the back of the sofa landing neatly beside her.

"Hey Fred." She whispered. "I tried so hard." At this point her voice cracked and more tears flowed down her pale face.

"Come here." Fred mumbled awkwardly, negative emotions were something he had not really had to deal with before, he placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in as she sobbed into his chest. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay."

"How?" Lizzie mumbled. "How is everything going to be okay when _she _keeps interfering. When _she _ruins everything."

"I know, I know. This is my fault. If I hadn't convinced him to go out with you then none of this would have ever happened." Fred admitted guiltily.

Lizzie pulled away from him gently so she didn't hurt him. "No." she told him, "Don't you dare blame yourself. This is my fault and mine alone. If I hadn't decided to go out with him then Annette wouldn't have gotten annoyed. I was being a bad friend."

"No you weren't. Love is love. Even I know that." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "C'mon kiddo, lets get your boyfriend back."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and took her outside, she followed him across a large field until he brought her to a stop under a large oak tree. "Stay there." He ordered.

"But Fred it's pouring it down with rain!"

"Just- please?" He looked at her with pleading blue eyes that made him look like an adorable lost puppy.

"Fine." she pulled him into a hug, "thank you." she whispered.

She felt like she had been there for hours waiting for Fred to return, but he never did. Somebody else did however. "Do you need your coat?" A voice appeared behind her, placing a warm fleece over her shaking shoulders, her long hair dripping with the rain.

She turned to see a tall fairly thin teen boy, with ginger hair that stuck to his pale face because of the rain, drops of water dripped off of the end of his long nose.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes scanning her face for a sign of emotion.

Lizzie's heart cracked, "No, I'm sorry."

His cold hands shaped around her cheeks as he pulled her in, pushing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back, putting her hands to his neck. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes, she gazed back up into his icy blue eyes, but they didn't look so cold anymore, the fire returned.

"What made you come back?" She asked curiously.

"My heart never left, and it refused to leave you, and I kinda need a heart to live, so I had to follow my heart. I missed you too much." He admitted, the blood rushing to his pale cheeks, his eyes watched hers for a reaction.

"Not as much as I missed you. I didn't think I could last much longer, it hurt so much." Lizzie told him shyly, she wasn't used to having to speak out her emotions.

He pulled her waist tightly and buried his face in her hair and she rested her chin on his shoulder listening contentedly to his gentle breathing.

"I'll never let you go again." He told her, she could tell that he wasn't just saying that. This was fact.

"I leave you for five minutes and this is what happens?" A sad voice appeared from the distance as Annette strolled across the wet green grass, "Merlin, you can't trust anyone around here." Lizzie felt a huge weight fill her stomach, guilt.

"Annette, look I'm sorry but-"

"No Lizzie I'm sorry. You're never going understand, and you're never going to learn. You are a selfish little brat, a self centred git like you doesn't deserve someone as good as George." Annette advanced on the pair, Lizzie winced at every syllable that was spat from Annette's mouth.

George walked towards Annette, his face furious as he realised what Annette had really been saying to Lizzie.

Lizzie took his hand and pulled him back, she didn't want anymore drama, she had felt responsible enough for the pain already caused.

After Annette had acknowleged her loss she turned and stormed off in the direction of the castle, tossing her long hair with each step. "I'm so-"

"Don't you dare." George interrupted, "you have done nothing wrong and I'm sorry for not realising it. I had no idea. I'll never doubt you again I promise."

**I wrote it as quickly as I could manage. I hope this was satisfactory and once again please review, I can't tell you how much I really appreciate it. **


End file.
